Lovebug
thumb|300px|right|Canción Lovebug Letra Called her for the first time yesterday Finally found the missing part of me Felt so close, but you were far away Left me without anything to say Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless, I never thought That I'd catch this love bug again Hopeless, head over heels in the Moment, I never thought that I'd Get hit by this love bug again I can't get your smile out of my mind I can't get you out of my mind I think about your eyes all the time your Beautiful, but you don't even try You don't even, don't even try Modesty is just so hard to find [ Find more Lyrics at www.mp3lyrics.org/wvdO ] Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless, I never thought That I'd catch this love bug again Hopeless, head over heels in the Moment, I never thought that I'd Get hit by this love bug again I kissed her for the first time yesterday Everything I wished that it would be Suddenly, I forgot how to speak Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see? Now I'm...yeah Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless, I never thought That I'd catch this love bug again Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the Moment, I never thought that I'd Get hit by this love bug again Oh, love bug again Letra en español Hablando: Yeah Man, pensé que iban a ser patatas Yeah pero, nos han traído pizza OK Tíos están aquí Hey tíos Hey, Hey Man Así que Huh..Los trajiste huh... Hey Man, Joe no es una chica Nick: La llame por primera vez ayer Finalmente encontré la parte perdida en mi Me sentí tan cerca, pero tu estabas muy lejos Me dejaste sin nada para el día Joe: Ahora estoy sin habla , bajo del margen , Estoy sin aliento, Nunca pensé que he cogido este bicho del amor otra vez Sin esperanza, cabeza debajo de las rodillas, En el momento, Nunca pensé que sería golpeado por este bicho del amor otra vez Hablando: Tío, No lose Estoy comiendo (Mascullando) No puede ser, John Taylor! No puede ser!!! (Mascullando)( otra vez) Increible Nick: No puedo quitar tu sonrisa de mi mente Joe: (No puedo quitarte de mi mente) Cre que compraría tus ojos todo el tiempo Eres preciosa, pero todavia no lo intentas Joe: (pero todavia no lo intentas) Modestia es muy dificil de encontrar Joe & Nick: Ahora estoy sin habla , bajo del margen , Estoy sin aliento, Nunca pensé que he cogido este bicho del amor otra vez Sin esperanza, cabeza debajo de las rodillas, En el momento, Nunca pensé que sería golpeado por este bicho del amor otra vez Nick: La bese por primera vez ayer Todo lo que deseé que sería De repente, olvidé como hablar Sin esperanza , Sin aliento, Nena no lo ves..ves Joe: Ahora estoy! Kevin, Joe & Nick: Ahora estoy sin habla , bajo del margen , Estoy sin aliento, Nunca pensé que he cogido este bicho del amor otra vez Sin esperanza, cabeza debajo de las rodillas, En el momento, Nunca pensé que sería golpeado por este bicho del amor otra vez Bicho del amor otra vez Hablando: (Dando palmas) Buen trabajo Todo el mundo gracias Ok, Gracias por la pizza Te vere el año que viene, man Aparta de la tarta Hey, NO te olvides de apagar el generador Tiré mi lápiz (La puerta se cierra) Adios , nos vemos tios Fuente: Música.com